


The Math of a Divinity That Goes On and On

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 07/15/09</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Math of a Divinity That Goes On and On

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 07/15/09

* * *

COMPUTER emits a _bleeping_ sound, mauve light flashing. He moves past Jack - he still insists on keeping that name - to check the readings…

Clearing his throat, he says, “Looks like your old, favorite rock is in trouble again.”

Jack spins in his chair, slowly, bottle in hand, always a bloody bottle in hand. “When?”

“Somewhen in... 2065.”

Jack nods, eyelids drooping. He takes the bottle before it falls and Jack mumbles, “Thanks, John.” Still insists on calling him John.

“So, what do you reckon?”

“They're equipped then.” Jack turns back to the window. “They can take care of it themselves.”

* * *


End file.
